


Crying and Giggling

by Katcher



Series: Our Little Family: Thoughout the Years [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a prompt asking for a fic where a teenage Stephanie comes home drunk and Cordelia and Misty have to deal with it. I got permission from the prompter to take this in a slightly different direction but it's basically the same thing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying and Giggling

Cordelia jerked awake at the sound of the loud crash that came from downstairs. She sat up and could hear shuffling still happening and turned to her wife, “Misty,” The swamp witch groaned and wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s waist in an attempt to get her to go back to sleep, “Mist, someone’s in the house,” The swamp witch finally registered what had been said and got up with her wife to walk down the stairs hand in hand.

What they found was a very amused Mary in the kitchen with Stephanie who was practically inhaling the left over pizza that had been in the refrigerator. Cordelia flipped the light on and Stephanie looked up, “Mommy!” She ran around the counter and hugged her mother while Misty looked on with wide eyes. The girl picked Cordelia up and swung her around.

“Stephanie Goode, put me down,” The girl giggled as she dropped her mother back to her feet and stepped up to Misty to hug her too. Misty hugged the girl back and looked over her shoulder to her friend that was trying hard not to laugh at the display, “Care to inform me as to why my daughter is acting like this, Ms. McAdams?”

“Ooh. That didn’t sound good. I got last named,” Misty bit her lip to keep her laugh in and Stephanie did giggle from her place in Misty’s arms, “Umm. Okay. You’re just going to have to get mad. I took her to that ‘Kick off Summer’ party,” Cordelia pursed her lips.

“She told us she didn’t want to go.”

“Yeah, she didn’t, but she needed to let loose a little.”

“So… She’s drunk?” Mary looked over to Misty and shook her head.

“Nope. She made it perfectly clear that she wasn’t going to drink so that she could be the designated driver,” Cordelia nodded, “I made sure to make her drink. It was just orange juice. I think someone slipped something in it when she went to the bathroom,” Cordelia looked over to her daughter and noticed her dilated pupils.

“Where’s Frankie?” Misty giggled.

“He’s probably sleepin’, darlin’. Most people are at this hour,” Stephanie nodded thoughtfully before disentangling herself from her mother and making her way back to the fridge.

“Anyway. I noticed that she was kind of stumbling and then there was this whole crying thing at one point.”

“I did not cry!” Mary nodded playfully at the girl who flipped her off.

“Stephanie!” She had the decency to look sheepishly back at Cordelia who shook her head.

“So after the whole crying fest, she started giggling uncontrollably and I kind of figured it out. Although she won’t tell me if she knows who did it. I doubt she does but she can’t focus long enough to answer me anyway,” Misty was now watching the girl who couldn’t figure out how to get her straw into her juice box. She giggled before walking over the girl and taking it from her. She pushed the girl onto a stool and shut the fridge before putting the straw in the juice and handing it back to her daughter.

“Thanks!” She nodded as she bit her lip and looked back over to Cordelia who looked at little amused at this point.

“So, anyway, I don’t know if it was date rape or what but I made sure to get her out of there before her altered judgment got her into a bad situation,” Cordelia nodded.

“Thank you,” Mary nodded and looked over to Stephanie who was making faces at Misty. 

“Bye, cry baby,” Stephanie scrunched her face up and turned to face the dark haired girl.

“I didn’t cry,” She whined it out and Mary laughed at her.

“Whatever you say, babe. I’m leaving,” The girl left and Stephanie turned back to Misty who had caught the juice that the girl had been holding. She’d dropped it in her haste to turn around and whine at her friend.

“Gimme,” She reached for the box and Misty laughed before handing it back to her. She looked over to her wife.

“What do we do now?” Cordelia sighed and took a seat next to Stephanie.

“I would say to put her to bed but there’s no way she’s going to sleep like that,” Misty looked down at her daughter who was now bouncing lightly on the stool and placed her hands on the girl’s shoulders to stop her. Stephanie pouted up at her and the woman grinned at her daughter.

“Point made,” Cordelia turned back to her daughter.

“Stephanie,” She waited for the girl to make eye contact with her, “Baby, do you know who put something in your drink?” The girl scrunched her nose up in thought.

“Umm. No. I sat it down when I went to the bathroom and picked it back up when I was done. Apparently you’re not supposed to do that,” Cordelia nodded. Stephanie reached out and touched her face gently, “You’re so pretty, mommy,” Cordelia sighed and Misty laughed.

“Isn’t she, baby?” Stephanie just nodded.

“Don’t make it worse, Mist,” The swamp witch laughed and pulled her daughter’s hand away from her wife’s face. Stephanie looked up at Misty before leaning forward and hugging the woman again, “What were you crying about earlier?” She heard Stephanie let out a low growl from where her face was buried in Misty’s shoulder and gave her muffled reply.

“I didn’t cry,” Cordelia rolled her eyes.

“Baby, you cried. Why?”

“I don’t know. I just felt like crying,” Misty laughed at the reply, “Can I call Ava?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“’Cause it’s three in the mornin’ and she’s sleepin’, baby doll. Ya don’t wanna wake her up do ya?” Stephanie scrunched her face up in deep thought before nodding. Misty shook her head and grabbed the girl’s phone from the counter to hide it from her, “Ya can’t call your girlfriend at three a.m. just ‘cause you’re drunk or whatever,” Cordelia looked up at her wife.

“You called me at three in the morning one time to come get you,” Misty glared.

“It was Maddi’s fault,” Cordelia rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Blame Madison,” Misty glared playfully and Cordelia turned to her daughter, “Are you tired, bug?” The girl looked at her for a long moment and squinted her eyes up.

“No,” Misty laughed.

“What if we tucked ya in?” Stephanie shook her head.

“I want Frankie,” She got up and Misty grabbed her hand.

“No, baby. Let him sleep. He’s old,” Stephanie nodded and took her seat again. Cordelia reached out and trailed her hand through her daughter’s hair lightly.

“Bug, you should probably go lay down. You’ve been up all day and all night. It’s only a matter of time before you crash, baby,” Stephanie nodded and Misty pulled her up and led her up the stairs, “She should probably sleep with us, so we can make sure she doesn’t get up and hurt herself,” Misty nodded and led the girl into their room and pushed her onto the bed. She curled up on her side in the middle of the bed and the two women laid down on either side of her.  
“I’m sorry, guys,” Cordelia shook her head and pressed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead.

“It’s okay, bug. This isn’t your fault,” Stephanie nodded and snuggled into Cordelia’s arms. She felt Misty’s come around her from behind and sighed.

oooOOooOOooo

Stephanie woke when the sun shone through the blinds the next morning and realized she was in her parents’ bed. She groaned and heard Cordelia laugh from beside her, “Good morning, baby girl,” She scrunched her nose up and turned her head to look at the grinning woman.

“Why does my head hurt this bad?”

“I guess it’s whatever was slipped into your drink,” The girl closed her eyes and threw her arm across them.

“I’m never letting her talk me into another party again,” She heard Misty laugh now.

“Good. Ya kept us up half the night gigglin’ about absolutely nothin’.”


End file.
